Yari Gamma
https://twitter.com/simakazu/status/650449809074073600 |homeworld = |height =231 |weight =124 |firstepisode =Eyes Open! It's Me! |lastepisode =Eyes Open! It's Me! |numberofepisodes =1 (Ghost) |cast =Kosuke Takaguchi (voice)}} The is a Gamma which achieved evolution through a . It is one of the first two Gamma, alongside the Katana Gamma, which are encountered by Takeru Tenkuji, with the Gamma having slain the youth prior to his resurrection as Kamen Rider Ghost. Profile *Object infusion: Jūmonji Yari *Summoner/Master: Chikara Saionji *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii's Omega Drive Ore History The Yari Gamma was one of the first two Ganma which were summoned in a night-time ritual performed by Chikara Saionji, providing inanimate objects for them to immediately evolve. Yari and Katana proceeded on their hunt for the Ghost Eyecons the following day. While wreaking havoc the Ganma eventually came across a postman who proceeded to the Daitenku Temple to deliver a package to Takeru Tenkuji on his 18th birthday. The package, been sent by Takeru's deceased father ten years prior, contained a Ghost Eyecon which made him the target of the two Gamma as they caught up with it. Being the only one who could see the Gamma due to holding the Eyecon, Takeru tried to fight them off to protect his friends Akari Tsukimura and Onari. With the Gamma demanding that he give them the Eyecon, Takeru refused to give up his father's gift, confident that he could fight them if he could see them, only to be die by the Katana Gamma's hand. However, the slain youth was resurrected by Sennin, who granted him a half-life to fight the Gamma as Kamen Rider Ghost. Guided by Yurusen, Takeru used the Ghost Eyecon which now contained his soul with the Ghost Driver to transform for the first time as he engaged the Gamma. The Yari Gamma became the first of the Gamma to be destroyed by Ghost as he performed his Omega Drive finisher for the first time. Forms and merges with the spearhead of a jūmonji yari by Chikara Saionji's hand. This Eyecon later is seen when Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii used his Omega Drive Rider Kick finisher and defeated him, appearing after the destruction of Yari's Primal Body, landing alongside Yari's jettisoned Parka Ghost which reverted back into the the head of the yari, before the Eyecon ultimately explodes. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= Through bonding with the spearhead of a jūmonji yari, the originally generic Gamma evolved into the known as Yari. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Empowered Gamma can infuse themselves with any objects, more specifically Eyecons/Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ::Arsenal ;Yari :The Gamma's main weapon, which appears to based on the object it infused to. This Yari can also be elongated and is strong enough to lift a Ferris-wheel. }} Eyecon Sounds for a hypothetical Yari Gamma Eyecon are programmed into the Proto Mega Ulorder. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yari Gamma's suit actor is . Notes *The Gamma's name and character are great references to his historical model, Hōzōin In'ei's . *Its ability to elongate its Yari was inspired from 's Ruyi Jingu Bang (Compliant Gold Rim Rod), one of the characters of the novel . *The Yari Gamma's costume would later be modified into the Sohei Gamma costume. This may be the reason that, as of Empty! World of Dreams!, it is one of only three Gamma from the main series alongside the Katchu Gamma and the second Hikoki Gamma to be defeated and not have had a reappearance either as themselves or a Damashii for Igor. Category:Ghost Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Gamma Category:Weapon Monsters Category:First Monster Category:Villains Category:Spear Monsters